


A Consumation

by HumsHappily



Series: Peaches And Cream [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Emotional Sex, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Peg? Will you let me do this for you?” Angie said, smiling down at her, hands moving to still Peggy’s. Peggy nodded and let her hands fall to the mattress, eyes closing as Angie slowly unbuttoned her top. With each movement of the woman above her, she could smell the sweet scent of peaches, feel the smooth slide of satin against her trousers. She gasped as Angie paused, trailing a fingertip over her exposed collarbone. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Consumation

 

Peggy closed the front door, tumblers thudding into place as she turned the lock. Angie waited for her quietly at the base of the stairs, already in stockinged feet. She watched as Peggy shed her coat, hanging it on the stand nearby. Peggy took the moment alone to inhale a deep, shuddering breath. The trip home hadn’t been long, but it had been enough time to start rethinking her actions, to consider everything that could go wrong.

“Peg?”  

Peggy jumped, Angie’s voice smooth and suddenly directly beside her ear.

“You alright, English?” Angie questioned as Peggy turned to her. “You ain’t changing your mind on me are ya?”

“No, Angie,” Peggy replied, with a shaky smile.

Angie wasn’t fooled. “C’mon Peg. You can tell me if you don’t want to do anything tonight, or if you want me to stop, anything.” She stepped closer, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Peggy’s ear. “I mean it. We don’t gotta do anything you don’t wanna.”

Peggy nodded slowly. “I want everything, anything you’ll give me, Angie. I just…” She trailed off and Angie smiled gently.

“I getcha, English,” She said quietly, hand lingering at the side of Peggy’s head. She cupped her face and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Peggy’s cheek. “C’mere then. You and I, we do good in kitchens don’t we?” Angie gave a funny little half grin, and reached down to take Peggy’s hand. Peggy allowed herself to be led to the kitchen, the room all gleaming chrome and harsh, modern surfaces.

Angie dropped her hand as they entered, moving to rifle through one of the lower cabinets. She pulled out a clear bottle with an orange label and set it down, grinning.

“Do we need glasses?” Peggy shook her head. “Good.” Angie hoisted herself up onto the counter, heels tapping against the backboard. She picked up the bottle and twisted the lid, seal snapping sharply. Humming in satisfaction, she drank, her lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle. Peggy’s eyes were focused on her throat and its steady bobbing as she swallowed. Angie lowered the bottle, clutching the neck in one hand as she beckoned Peggy forward with the other.

Peggy moved as if in a trance, coming to stand between Angie's legs. Angie lifted her legs to wrap around Peggy's waist, locking her ankles at the small of her back. She moved her hand down the bottle, tilting it to Peggy's mouth. Peggy licked her lips and brought her hand up to support the bottle drinking deeply before allowing her hand to fall. It drifted down to settle on Angie's hip as the waitress set the bottle down, raising her hand to stroke a thumb over Peggy's cheekbone.

"You're gorgeous, English," Angie murmured. As Peggy tipped her eyes away with a flush, she smiled. "What, ain't nobody told you that before?"

"Not in a very long time," Peggy replied honestly.

"Ah, English." Angie gave her a small smile, using the pad of her thumb to swipe away a tear.  “You’re too good to be crying cause no one noticed what they were missing.”

“No, it’s not that,” Peggy said, leaning into the touch. “I just...the last person who did notice, well...” She trailed off, looking up to Angie. The younger woman nodded.

“I getcha Peg. Some words, they got deeper meanings than people expect. I won’t call ya that if you don’t want me too.” She set her hands on Peggy’s shoulders. “Like I said. Only what you want.”

“No,” Peggy said, placing her hands on Angie’s thighs. “It just threw me for a moment. If you mean it, truly, then I don’t mind.” She tilted her head up, rising on her toes. Angie got the message and leaned down to her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Peggy hummed softly, hands leaving Angie’s legs to cup her face as her tongue slid across her bottom lip. Angie parted them, accepting Peggy eagerly. They deepened the kiss, tongues searching, the taste of peach schnapps thick between them. Angie pulled away first, and Peggy chased her, claiming her mouth again.

Angie allowed the kiss to continue a bit longer before breaking away again, but this time, as Peggy went to continue, Angie raised a finger to her lips. “Hold on, English.” Peggy blinked in surprise. “Not that this isn’t lovely and all, but my backside is getting awful numb sitting up here. Think we can move to another room?”

A small flicker of guilt crossed Peggy’s face. “I’m sorry, Angie, I hadn’t realized.” She moved to step away and Angie released her.

“It’s no big deal, Peg. Just was hoping for someplace a little more comfortable on the body. Maybe with a wider horizontal surface.”

She hopped off the counter, nearly falling onto the floor as her stocking clad feet slid. Peggy caught her at the waist and steadied her. “Thanks, Peg. My hero.” Angie smiled up at her, the height difference caused by Peggy’s shoes amusing. “I hope you won’t think me too forward for this, but your bed or mine?” She teased, letting her hands rest on Peggy’s hips once more.

“Neither?” Peggy suggested. “I know it seems strange, but I’d like this to happen somewhere that neither of us has...well, I’m not quite sure what I mean Angie.”  She broke off, biting at her lip with a huff. Angie chuckled, leaning in to tuck her head against Peggy’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, English, I understand.  New memories and all that, right?”

Peggy nodded in response, burying her nose in the woman’s hair. “Right.” She said quietly, tears threatening to spill over again. They stood that way for a moment, until Peggy released Angie and brought a hand up to wipe her eyes. Angie looked at her with concern, and Peggy gave a watery chuckle. “I’m sorry, I’m not normally this weepy. I promise.”

Angie smiled up at her. “Nah. It’s a bit much isn’t it. Kinda overwhelming?” When Peggy nodded again, Angie took her hand. “C’mon Peg. I’ll take care of you. Promise.”

Peggy allowed herself to be lead up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped at the guest room, the one with long glass windows that would face the rising sun.  Angie raised a hand, turning the handle and pushing the door open. She stepped in, pulling the door shut after Peggy entered. The women stood quietly for a moment, contemplating each other’s gaze.

Surprisingly, it was Peggy who moved first, going forward. She sat on the edge of the bed, and beckoned Angie forward.

"Angie. I've told you before," Peggy said, looking up at the other woman, "but it really has been a long time."

Angie moved to sit on the bed next to her, one leg dangling off the side, the other tucked underneath a thigh. She reached forward with a quiet hum, tucking the again escaped lock of hair behind Peggy's ear. "How long?"

"With a man, not since before the war. With a woman, nearly 14 years."  Peggy replied, looking away. Angie caught her chin and tilted it back up.

"I can work with that, English," Angie said simply. "No need to worry." She smiled pressing a gentle kiss to Peggy's forehead. "Will you lie back for me? Head up on those ridiculous pillows?"

The four poster was covered in white feather pillows with a bright peach colored trim. The duvet was patterned the same, the sheets a warm cream color, covered in wide stripes.  

“Howard has no taste for interior design.” Peggy said, as she took them in with a cringe, shifting up and into the center of the bed.

“No, he doesn’t and I don’t wanna hear about him right now.” Angie slid off the mattress, unbuttoning her blouse. “Besides, it was probably Jarvis who picked them out.” She unzipped her skirt, letting it pool around her feet, smiling at Peggy.

Peggy's breath stilled around her response as Angie moved back onto the bed, shoulders rolling as she crawled up from the end. Angie lay down next to Peggy, propping her head on one hand and allowing the other to drift over and tap at the buttons of Peggy’s blouse. “Ya know Peg, at some point, you might wanna take this off.”

“Ri..right. Of course.” Peggy replied, trembling hands moving to her shirtfront. Angie watched as she fumbled at her buttons, before sighing. She moved to kneel over Peggy, straddling the brunette’s waist.

“Peg? Will you let me do this for you?” Angie said, smiling down at her, hands moving to still Peggy’s. Peggy nodded and let her hands fall to the mattress, eyes closing as Angie slowly unbuttoned her top. With each movement of the woman above her, she could smell the sweet scent of peaches, feel the smooth slide of satin against her trousers. She gasped as Angie paused, trailing a fingertip over her exposed collarbone.

“Oh, English. Your skin is so smooth and pale,” Angie smiled. “Hey. Open up them pretty brown eyes for me.” She leaned down, and pressed a kiss to the base of Peggy’s throat. “Peggy. Look at me.”  Peggy opened her eyes just as Angie reached the end of her buttons, pulling the sides of her shirt apart. “There you go, English. Ain’t so scary am I?” Angie asked, still smiling. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“Yes, Angie. I’m sorry, I’m just….” Peggy trailed off, raising her hands slowly to rest on Angie’s hips. She moved a thumb slowly over the fabric of her girdle, gathering her words.

“Stuck on the last person you considered going all the way with?” Angie asked.  “Lost in memories?”

Peggy nodded, raising up to allow Angie to slip her shirt from her shoulders. Angie smiled down at her, and shuffled farther back.

“Tell me what you want then, Peg.” She asked, hands drifting to Peggy’s waistband. “I don’t want you ta be uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable Angie.” Peggy smiled. “I trust you, and it’s very hard for me to trust anyone these days. Seems like everytime I do, I lose them. I don’t wish to lose you as well. Certainly not as a friend, and less so as...a lover.”

Angie paused, blinking. “Peg..I didn’t even think about that. I..I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know, Peg, but that don’t mean I can’t feel sorry for you,” Angie replied. “You gave a lot, give a lot even still, and you don’t even get recognition for a lot of it, cause you’re just some nameless dame. It ain’t right.” She leaned forward with a smile. “You gonna let me show you what you deserve? Show you that you’re special?”

“Get on with it then.” Peggy chuckled wetly, eyes tearing at the sentiment. Angie quirked her brow in response.

“Pushy, English. I like it.”

“Well, we’ve waited this long, I’m growing impatient.”

“We have haven’t we?” Angie asked, eyes darkening as she gazed down at Peggy. “And honest, Peg, I don’t know how I managed it.”

Peggy felt a flutter deep in her belly at the hunger in Angie’s eyes. The waitress was moving again now, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them from her legs. Her skin prickled with gooseflesh at the chill in the air, Angie’s warm hands drifting over her, pulling her undergarments away carefully.  Peggy watched as the powder blue satin of her girdle was set aside, somewhere off the side of the bed. Angie smiled at her from under her eyelashes as she moved her hands, slowly rolling her stockings down. She scraped her nails deliberately against the sides of Peggy’s ankles, causing Peggy to gasp, toes curling.

“Like that?” Angie smiled. Peggy nodded, and sat up, pulling the younger girl in for a kiss. Angie licked into her mouth greedily, always willing to tease and take as she pleased. Peggy slid her hands around, unbuckling the other woman’s brassiere. Angie sighed in pleasure and returned the favor, baring Peggy’s breasts. She sat back and gave a low hum of approval.

“Perfect.”

Peggy flushed at the praise, rolling her eyes. “No, they aren’t. They’re completely average in every way.” She squeaked in surprise as Angie shoved her shoulders, falling back down onto the pillows.  With a sly smile, Angie shifted then, reclining on one elbow at Peggy’s side.

“Average is good, English. Average means just a little bigger than a handful,” Angie replied, looking down at Peggy. She reached a hand forward to smooth her palm over Peggy’s right breast. “Average means that when I do this, you really feel it.” She traced a finger gently around the areola. “Average means that I get to enjoy this.” Peggy gasped as Angie lowered her head, licking over and around her nipple. Peggy twisted her fingers in Angie’s hair, arching up as she began to suck.

“Lord, Angie,” Peggy panted as Angie just set her teeth around the edges of her nipple, grazing the surface gently as she squirmed. Peggy tightened her grip on Angie’s hair, feeling moisture begin to pool between her legs. Peggy moaned, the sound low and rough, Angie lifting her head up at the noise. Her eyes widened at the look on Peggy’s face and she reached a hand forward to cup her cheek.

“You’re real sensitive, Peg. Think I could make you come apart from just this?”

“Yes. But please, don’t,” Peggy mumbled, setting her head back down on the pillows. She watched as Angie removed the rest of their clothes, and shifted to lay between Peggy’s legs. Peggy cringed as Angie pushed her thighs apart, closing her eyes as the other woman drank the sight of her in. She felt flayed open, laid bare in more than body, and the night was only just beginning.

Angie let out a slow sigh, raising her head to look at Peggy as she felt the woman’s body tense under her. “English. You got your eyes closed again. C’mon. Open ‘em.” Peggy forced her eyes open, looking down to where Angie lay. The waitress wore a look of utter longing upon her face, her cheeks colored red, her eyes dark. “Peggy. You’re gorgeous. All of you.” She moved a hand up, stroking Peggy’s thigh gently. Peggy shook her head.

“Average. I’m telling you,” She said, watching as Angie frowned.

“No, you aren’t,” Angie replied simply. “You think that you’re average, but if you could see the way I see you, well.” Angie shrugged her shoulders, the movement so unexpected and yet so familiar that Peggy found herself laughing.

“God. I’m terrible at this.” She said, laying her head back again. “It’s been forever. And the mood swings.”  Peggy chuckled and brought her hands up to cover her eyes. Angie matched her chuckle and moved up to lay next to her again, kicking the duvet down to the end of the bed.

“Peg. I’m telling ya. I don’t mind. Any of it.” She let her hand trace over one of the scars that littered Peggy’s body. “And I know you got secrets and stories that we'll need to work through. And I gotta feelin' that they're better than the best of ‘em,” she continued, pointedly pressing a light kiss to a pockmark only Peggy knew was from a knife wound. “But, for right now, I just want to make you feel good. Just like I said, remember?”

“I remember,” Peggy said softly, lowering her hands. “Very well, no more second guessing.” She turned her head, gazing into Angie’s eyes as she leaned forward for a kiss. The waitress returned it tenderly, hand going to rest on Peggy’s hip.

They broke apart, and for a few seconds more, just gazed at each other. Again, it was Peggy who spoke first, inching her leg forward to brush against Angie's.

"Angie? Will you...touch me please?"

Angie smiled in response. "What were we just doing, English?"

"Kissing, which certainly is a form of touching, however, I'd like it if you turned your attention to other places."

"Shoulda known you'd be polite in bed, English."

"I was brought up properly," Peggy smiled and leaned forward, whispering in Angie's ear. "However, I've also been taught to say thank you and return favors." She leaned away, rolling on her back with an embarrassed smile, face flushing.

"Peggy, it'd be a crime if you didn't." Angie said, moving to kneel over her again. “Especially,” she continued, reaching out to trace over Peggy’s swollen bottom lip, “with that mouth.”

Peggy stared up at her, bringing her hands to rest on Angie’s hips. “Angie..please.”

“There’s no rush, English.” Angie said, leaning down. “We got all night, remember?”  She pressed a kiss to the base of her throat, Peggy closing her eyes at the sensation. Angie moved further down the bed, trailing light, feathery touches and soft closed kisses over Peggy’s skin. Smiling, she nipped at the crest of Peggy’s hip, the other woman gasping in surprise.

“Oh.” Peggy gasped, hands twisting in the bed sheets. “Angie.”

“We’re just getting started, English.” Angie said, hand trailing down to grasp Peggy’s ankle. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” She bent Peggy’s leg, pushing her limbs apart again slowly. Peggy watched as Angie’s lips migrated to her thigh, sucking a mark into the tender flesh.

“Are you marking me?”

Angie looked up. “How else are you gonna remember who you get to come home to?”

“Well, we do live toget-oh!” Peggy gasped, arching up. Angie grinned and started to tease at her clit. Peggy moaned as Angie suckled gently, hands fisting in the sheets. “Angie.” She breathed, looking down at the other woman in wonder. “Don’t stop, please.”

“God, I love your voice, English.”

Peggy moaned, thoughts slowing in her head, thick and heavy like cream.  She pushed up into Angie’s mouth, rocking into the soft kitten licks that were now teasing at her lips. Angie hummed in pleasure at the taste, tongue gentled on Peggy’s heated flesh. She brushed her fingers over Peggy’s hips, the soft curve of her arse as she continued to work her. Peggy began to pant, hands moving to twist, crimson fingernails vibrant against Angie’s hair.

“Angie.” Peggy muttered again, eyes squeezed shut as the woman’s name fell like a prayer from her lips. “More, please.”

Angie slid a finger around her lips, teasing, before gliding in slowly, letting Peggy feel the small stretch of a single digit. Peggy froze at the penetration, body locking as her legs trembled. “Peg? You gonna come for me? With only one finger inside you?” Angie crooked her finger, rolling her tongue against Peggy’s clit.

Peggy let out a low, stuttering noise, something akin to a broken moan, and came. She gasped for air against tears as Angie worked her through, pinning her hips on the bed as she strained gracelessly for more. She sobbed as her body went limp, Angie moving up the bed to pull her into her arms.

“Shh, shh, Peg. C’mon now English. What is it?” Angie asked, cradling her close to her chest.

“I don’t know,” Peggy whimpered, trembling slightly, tucking her head under Angie’s chin. “It’s just been so long, since...anyone made me feel like I was worth their time.”

Angie dropped a kiss to her head, and brushed a loose lock of hair back behind Peggy’s ear.

“And then that happened and ya forget how good it can be with another person, so it was kinda overwhelming?”

“Yes,” Peggy replied, voice small. “And it rather ‘hit me like a freight train’.”

Angie snorted, body shaking with laughter. “English, anyone ever told you that you got a real funny sense of humour? I ain’t never met a dame who makes me laugh as much as you do.”

“Oh, don’t laugh at me.” Peggy scolded gently, rolling up onto an elbow. “My mental capabilities are somewhat drained at the moment. And I’m rather distracted.” She wiped her face off with the back of her hand, and brought it to her mouth, lapping the salty tears from her skin.  

“Distracted, huh?” Angie licked her lips, laughter dying off.

“Mhmm,” Peggy hummed, looking her over. “You’re rather enticing, as it were. Leading me from wherever my thoughts were heading and pulling me right..back..here.” She moved, almost hesitantly placing her hand flat against Angies soft stomach. Angie watched as Peggy dragged her hand, bright red nails scraping lightly against her skin. “Do you mind if I…” Peggy trailed off, meeting Angie’s eyes.

“Not at all, English,” Angie said breathlessly, rolling on her back and moving down on the pillows.  Peggy shifted, coming up on her knees to lean over Angie’s body. She tilted her hand, angling it down so her fingertips tangled just lightly in the honey brown hair at the join of Angie’s legs.  As she gave a soft tug, other hand coming up to tease at Angie’s nipples, the woman let a soft groan escape her, spreading her legs.

“I don’t see how you can tell me I’m gorgeous when you look like this, Angie.” Peggy said, voice reverent as her hand slipped farther, nestling in the curls that covered Angie’s heat. She tapped gently at Angie’s clit, the barest of pressure before she pulled away. Angie grumbled at the movement, reaching a hand out to her. Peggy chuckled. “I’m just..repositioning.” She moved, settling between Angie’s legs, pushing them up and out of the way until they were splayed wide.

“Ya know Peg, I can’t see what you’re doin’,’” Angie said, lifting her head.

“Then get another pillow,” Peggy replied, hands moving up to spread Angie.  She gusted a breath of warm air over Angie’s clit, teasing as the waitress continued to grumble. “Angie, do stop your complaining.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll make you,” Peggy said, grinning up at her, licking her lips.

“I’d like to see you try,” Angie muttered, “After all, you did say-ohh yes Peg, right there.”

Peggy’s smile went unseen as she wriggled her tongue into Angie’s folds, drawing circles with her thumb around the woman’s clit.

“Christ, English.”

Peggy hummed, drawing her tongue up and out, trailing though Angie’s lips. She rocked up pressing a kiss to the woman’s clit even as her hands moved down, fingers trailing through Angie’s wetness, teasing. “Ready, Angie?”

“Born for this, Peg.”

Peggy slipped a finger into Angie, her head falling back against the pillows. She began to twist the digit as she fixed her mouth over Angie’s clit once more, lapping gently with her tongue.

Angie moaned, threading her fingers through Peggy’s hair, tugging loosely on the dark curls. “Another, Peg, please?”

Peggy nodded, slipping a second finger inside, speeding her movements. She reached her free hand up, rubbing at Angie’s pubic bone. Peggy hummed greedily, noise nearly drowned out by the creaking of the mattress as Angie rocked against her hand. She pulled off with a wet pop, gazing up at Angie. “You want a third?”

Angie nodded breathlessly, thigh muscles taut where they bracketed Peggy’s head. Peggy slid a third finger in, Angie crying out at the stretch.

“God, that’s good, Peg. Harder.”

Peggy stroked along Angie’s walls, fingers thrusting in and out. She could feel Angie beginning to spasm around her and she increased the pressure on her clit. With a final curve of her finger, Peggy struck Angie’s sweet spot and the woman arched under her, thighs squeezing around her head.

“Please, please, please,” Angie chanted as she rolled her hips up, hands twisted tight in the sheets. Peggy pressed down harder and Angie’s next plea was cut off with a choking noise as she gasped for air, fucking herself on Peggy’s fingers as she came. Peggy worked her feverishly, sliding a hand under her ass to support her hips until Angie’s body went limp, trembling as she slid back down to the bed. Peggy pulled away, trailing her dripping fingers over Angie’s skin, following their path with her tongue until they reached Angie’s face.

“You taste so good, Angie, I just had to share,” Peggy murmured quietly, tracing over Angie’s lips until they glistened. Angie’s eyes flickered open at the light pressure, focusing on Peggy’s face. “Yes, that’s it. Come back to me,” Peggy whispered, voice shaking.

“Jesus, Peg. That was amazing,” Angie managed to croak out, tongue darting to wipe at her lips. Peggy bent down, two fingers tipping Angie’s chin up as she claimed her mouth, kissing her deeply. Angie moaned, tasting herself. Peggy straddled her, rutting together almost hesitantly. Angie reached her hands up, pulling Peggy down beside her, holding her close as they panted.

“I should go,” Peggy said finally, pressed close enough to breath Angie’s air. “Find my own bed.” She sat up, shifting over and standing on shaky legs. Angie gasped, hand going out to grab her.

“Stay with me.”

“I shouldn’t. I have errands to run in the morning and--” Peggy turned away, the other woman still holding tight to her arm.

“Peggy, please,” Angie breathed, gazing up at her. Peggy met her eyes, pulling harder as she realized what Angie was asking.

“Angie, I…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I’ll lose you. I always lose them.”

“I’m not going anywhere English,” Angie said simply, raising up on her knees. She pulled Peggy toward her. “I promised didn’t I?”

“He promised too,” Peggy said, voice quiet and broken. “And it was my fault he’s gone. I can’t lose you,” She repeated as Angie pulled her close, tears spilling over again. “This was a mistake.”

“Hey, English. Thought we were done crying?” Angie said gently, pulling her close. “C’mon, lie down.” She guided Peggy back to the bed, stroking her back as Peggy buried her head in the pillows. “Peg. Listen to me. I ain’t gonna leave you, come hell or high water. It wasn’t your fault he died. You couldn’t have done anything.” She lay down beside her, Peggy turning to curl into her chest as the tears ran silently down her cheeks. “I got you,” Angie repeated over and over, just caressing Peggy’s skin until her tears slowed. Peggy nodded shakily once she had finished, Angie wiping her face off with the corner of the bedsheet and a smile. “You alright now?”

“I hope so.” Peggy flushed. “I’m sorry Angie, I didn’t mean for this, any of this to come to light. It isn’t fair to burden you like this.”

“I don’t mind, Peg. Sometimes you just need someone to hold you until the tears stop, am I right?”

“Aren’t you always?” Peggy asked softly, making Angie grin.

“Yeah, I am. But, I’m Italian so….can’t quite help it.” Angie shrugged, and leaned down, pulling the blankets over them. “And since I’m right, you’re gonna stay here, and sleep with me tonight. In the morning, you’re not gonna head into work. Instead, we’ll laze around all day, drink coffee in bed, and make out like two crazy kids.”

“Can it really be that simple?” Peggy asked, as Angie slung an arm around her waist.

“I think so, Peg. You just gotta try, ya know? Now, go to sleep.”

“Yes ma’am.” Peggy replied with a yawn that Angie matched and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Angie slid her hand up to cup Peggy’s cheek.

“Peg?”

“Mm?” Peggy murmured.

“Before you go to sleep….” Angie said, hesitantly, “I just, well, I kinda wanted to tell you how happy I am.”

“About?” Peggy asked, opening her eyes.

“Well, if you had wanted to leave earlier, I woulda let you. But you stayed, and that means a lot to me.” Angie finished. Peggy looked at her, hand coming up to cover Angie’s as she laced their fingers together.

“Thank you, Angie. For telling me….and for being willing to let me go. For what it’s worth, I don’t think that you’ll be rid of me anytime soon. I find myself rather wishing to stay, just here, wrapped in your arms.” She smiled, thumb brushing over Angie’s knuckles. “Goodnight, Angie.”

“Goodnight, Peg.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks to my lovely beta, [Sexxica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica)  
> 


End file.
